


Idiots in the Library

by neferlemon



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Cameo Heechul, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8251789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neferlemon/pseuds/neferlemon
Summary: Infinite is misusing the library.i.e.Sunggyu goes to the library to read porn. Sungyeol goes to the library to serve a punishment. Woohyun goes to the library to woo Sungyeol, but Sungyeol’s best friend Myungsoo keeps hanging around on his back.The other three aren’t better.





	

 

 

 

 

Sunggyu knows there’s some emergency when he sees Woohyun entering the library. He’s been friend with the junior student for three years, and he swears this is the first time he actually see Nam Woohyun inside this building.

“Ah, Gyu Hyung, there you are!” Woohyun notices him immediately and plops down on the chair beside him as Sunggyu scrambles to close his heavy Macroeconomics textbook.

“Do you finally see the light and decide to study?” Sunggyu asks because he genuinely doesn’t know why Woohyun is here.

“Of course not. I just want to tell you that the time has come,” Woohyun looks at him with I-want-something-from-you expression.

“What time?”

“The time for you to prove your loyalty to your best friend Nam Woohyun and seal our sacred friendship for a lifetime,” Woohyun makes a dramatic hand movement. Sunggyu is unimpressed.

“What?”

“Loyalty, loyalty!’ Woohyun repeats.

“I have no loyalty for you. Get lost!” he barks as he kicks Woohyun chair.

“SSSSHHHHHHH!” someone scolds them. It’s Heechul, the scary librarian. He looks at them pointedly from his checkout counter across the room, holding a colorful duster in his right hand menacingly. Sunggyu nods his head once in apology and hisses at Woohyun.

“Go before I lose my patience.”

“You already did! But Hyung, you need to help me this time. If you don’t I’ll make a commotion big enough to get you banned from this library forever!”

Sunggyu’s eyes widen. You don’t joke with this kind of thing! Woohyun is more than capable to carry out his threat and his graduation is approaching and he needs all the resources in this library for his thesis.

“Fine then. What do you want?”

At that time, someone tall passes by their seat, holding a set of books in his arm. He walks to one of the aisle and starts putting those books on the shelves.

When he wants to, Woohyun can look at people in a way that can melt girls on the spot. This time, he eyes the tall boy with that kind of look, except with a touch of genuineness, Sunggyu notices. Which is absolutely gross.

“You know what, Hyung. That boy. I want that boy. I’ve been wanting him for quite some time now,” Woohyun sighs with wistfulness. His eyes are on the boy, who is bending forward to put books in the lower row.

“That boy? Who’s that? It’s my first time seeing him,” Sunggyu frowns.

“Hyung! Are you my best friend or not?! How can you not know about my crush all this time?”

“What best friend? You’re the only one calling us friend, I never do,” Sunggyu looks at the boy again, trying to get a better look at his face. He is pretty, with bright eyes and gummy smile. “I really have never seen him here before.”

“Ah, that must be because he never goes here anyway? He’s only here today because he’s been punished to help in the library. Anyway, let’s stop fighting now, because this is not about us. This is about me,” Woohyun pauses dramatically, “and Lee Sungyeol.”

“Then get out of my sight already. Just ask him for a date like you usually do!” Sunggyu rolls his eyes. Why Woohyun should bother to ask his help is beyond him. Woohyun’s the one who knows more about dating anyway.

But Woohyun (again, dramatically) throws himself to the floor, kneeling in front of Sunggyu, wailing.

“That’s exactly the problem, I can’t do that! This time I think it’s a real thing and I can’t even approach him casually and confidently like the usual I am! So you have to help me, Hyung! Yeah?”

Woohyun puts his hands on Sunggyu’s knees and shakes him hard. When Sunggyu doesn’t give in, he rattles his foot and accidentally kicks something.

“Yah, Nam Woohyun! Be careful!” a voice scolds them from under the table. Woohyun and Sunggyu exchange stunned look. And then a face makes an appearance from below.

The table on their library is made from a solid wood and its four sides are covered with the same wood. It is also a big square reading table for four people in each side, so Sunggyu knows there’s a room under the table for people to hide although he for the love of everything in this world couldn’t know why.

“Howon? Why are you under the table?” Woohyun asks. Sunggyu recognizes the thick eyebrows as Lee Howon from Woohyun’s year.

“Not your fucking business. Just try not to kick me,” Howon replies.

“Uhm. Okay,” Woohyun says.

When Howon’s face disappears under the table, Woohyun resumes his whining, much to Sunggyu’s displeasure.

“Hyuuuuuung.”

“Alright, alright. Just tell me from the start!”

Woohyun immediately stops whining. He stands so abruptly while staring at Lee Sungyeol’s ass.

“His name is Lee Sungyeol. He’s a sophomore, a year under me. Although he looks thin and severely lacks ass, he is very flexible. It’s love at the first sight when I caught him playing limbo with his friends during their MT. Imagine what he can do with that flexibility! Oh, and do you see that long legs? God. How does it feel to be wrapped with such a gorgeous –“

“Ehm!” someone clears his throat.

“What again this time?” Woohyun whips his head to the voice owner. He is sitting on the other side of their table, looking disapprovingly at Woohyun. Beside him, a girl tries hard to suppress a smile.

“Dongwoo-yah. What?” Woohyun asks the voice owner. Does Woohyun know every single person in this college?

“Excuse me, Woohyun-ah. But I’m sitting here with my girlfriend. Can you be please a little less vulgar in her presence?” Dongwoo asks Woohyun innocently.

Woohyun frowns. “But Ailee likes it, tho?”

Ailee makes a suspicious sound of swallowing a choke, but she immediately controls her expression and smiles sweetly to Dongwoo. “Ah, no I don’t. I mean, yes, I like it. No! Not like that! I mean I’m just touched with Woohyun’s... er... longing. In fact I’m so touched that I want to help him myself!”

Woohyun and Sunggyu are dumbfounded. “What?”

Ailee offers a smile. “Don’t you want to help to, Oppa? I mean you like helping people!”

“Oh. Well, I do. I like helping people. But Woohyun,” he says seriously. “I don’t think I can help you if you’re just interested in Sungyeol’s body. I mean, I support love, not lust.”

“Nonono! Not at all! Of course I’m not here only for Sungyeol’s body! You think I’m a pervert?”

“Then can you tell me what else that makes you interested in Sungyeol?” Dongwoo asks.

“I can give you 100 of that. First, our sense of humor is similar,” Woohyun answers happily.

So Sungyeol is _that_ kind of person! He should've known when Woohyun mentioned that he's here because he is _punished_. There’s a sound of dying rat somewhere. Sunggyu finds out that the sound comes from his own throat a beat later.

“Cancelled!” he manages to say before regulating his breath. For a moment there he thought he was having panic attack.

“What? Why?” Woohyun cries.

“Just one of Woohyun in my life is enough! Imagine what kind of catastrophe you’ll make if you’re together!”

“A beautiful and meaningful one!” Woohyun replies. Dramatically, of course, because, when is he not? “Don’t you think so, Hyung? It will be like Titanic sort of romance.”

“No. No no no,” Sunggyu shakes his head to deny this reality.

“Back to strategy, then,” Woohyun continues, completely ignoring Sunggyu’s breakdown. “So, the reason why I can’t approach Lee Sungyeol is because of him!”

Cue for another boy to approach Sungyeol. Sunggyu swears he’s the most handsome boy he ever lays his eyes too. His face has the perfect proportion, and he walks closer to Sungyeol with the most charming smile in the world – with dimples and all. He has an armful of books he deposits beside Sungyeol, who looks up and smiles when he sees the handsome boy.

They chat excitedly as they work together. At some point the handsome boy massages Sungyeol’s shoulder and Sungyeol sighs gratefully. The handsome boy even looks at Sungyeol in the way that may even defeat Woohyun’s. In short, they make a beautiful picture together.

“Woohyun, you’re cancelled,” someone says. It’s not Sunggyu who says it, it’s Dongwoo.

“What?!” Woohyun looks at them in betrayed expression. “Why?!”

“He’s more handsome than you,” Ailee nods his head in approval.

“And taller,” Dongwoo adds helpfully (?).

“NO!” Woohyun screams and stomps his foot.

“YAH! NAM WOOHYUN! What did I say about kicking?!” Howon wails from somewhere.

“SIIIILEEEEEEENT!” Heechul throws some stationery to them from his table. They try to duck.

-

 

 

They are back to their strategy meeting again, this time in a hushed voice because Heechul’s throw is surprisingly accurate.

“Anyway, I’ve done my research. That boy isn’t Sungyeol’s boyfriend. He’s his best friend. Just best friend,” Woohyun whispers. Dongwoo nods.

“So, what’s the plan?”

“You just drag him away from Yeol so I’ll have some time to talk to my dream boy,” Woohyun explains. “Any question?”

“That’s it?”

“What that’s it?”

“No, I thought it’d be some elaborate plan or something,” Sunggyu says because seriously this is anticlimactic.

“No, you don’t know how sticky Myungsoo – the best friend – to Sungyeol is. It’s easier to pry a leech from Sungyeol’s skin than Kim Myungsoo,” Woohyun says. “So, the next step is to actually implement the plan! Sunggyu Hyung, hwaiting!”

Sunggyu looks up. “What?”

“You go distract Myungsoo,” Woohyun nods.

“No! Why would I? Why should I?”

“You will, or I’ll show that _aesthetic magazine_ you have under your textbook to Heechul!” Woohyun smirks. Sunggyu pales. Shit, he hasn’t hidden the magazine quick enough when Woohyun came earlier.

“Aesthetic magazine?” Dongwoo asks, brows furrowed.

“Just some porn,” Ailee soothes (?) Dongwoo. Sunggyu can’t even look at Ailee again from now on. Curse Nam Woohyun curse curse.

“Well? What’re you waiting for? Go!”

-

 

 

“Excuse me,” Sunggyu says, tries to make a natural, casual, nothing-is-wrong-at-all tone. Myungsoo looks up at him from his work sorting the books on the floor. Sungyeol has gone to pick up more books from the storage.

“Yes?” he smiles with all dimples and innocent expression and intense stare and Sunggyu suddenly doesn’t know what to say.

“Errr, can you help me with my book? I don’t understand what a certain word means...”

It’s a lame excuse, a very lame excuse but Myungsoo is either very kind or very stupid, because he stands up and follows Sunggyu to his table (the other have cleared out of the way to devise the next step).

“But are you sure you want my help? Because it seems like you’re a senior and I’m just a sophomore.”

“Errrr, it’s a basic word about accounting I think? I just can’t remember what this word means...” Sunggyu opens his Macroeconomics textbook on the table.

And curses his life.

Because he’s totally forgotten that the magazine is still inside the textbook. The page currently displays a Japanese AV model in a bikini, lying on her stomach on white sands in some beach.

Sunggyu thinks he can understand the mystery of Spontaneous Human Combustion now, because he feels like he’s about to combust himself. He fearfully looks at Myungsoo, who is shell-shocked.

“Oh my God,” the boy whispers. What are Sunggyu’s options? Says that the magazine is Woohyun’s? Says he doesn’t know why it’s there?

“Look at that picture....” Myungsoo is still stricken. Should he flee? Pretend to have a heart attack?

“It’s so _aesthetical_!” Myungsoo suddenly exclaims in awe and sits on the chair, examining the magazine.

Sunggyu blinks.

He double-checks to make sure they’re seeing the same page.

Sure enough, the bikini-clad model is still smiling at them. He feels rather dumbfounded, but also relieved now he knows that Myungsoo also likes this kind of thing.

“Err, so you like it?” Sunggyu asks.

“Absolutely. This is beautiful. The angle’s so creative,” Myungsoo runs his hand on the page.

“I supposed so,” Sunggyu says, still disbelieving his luck. The model is photographed from a cat’s point of view; it makes her curvy butt perks up more.

“And the object proportion too, so stunning,” Myungsoo continues.

“It does, isn’t it?” Sunggyu hums in agreement. The model does have a very nice butt.

“And the color, too! It’s perfect!”

“Aaaah, you like it milky skin like that? I prefer it to be a little bit tanner myself,” Sunggyu is fully relaxed now. Who knows they’ll get along so well talking about porn?

“Tanner? You mean put more red filter here? No, no, I don’t think so. It will ruin the whole ‘fresh’ vibe we get from this shoot.”

 _Red filter?_ Sunggyu’s confidence sinks again as he realizes that maybe they aren’t talking about the same thing.

“What are you talking about?” he asks.

“The photography, of course!” Myungsoo looks at him confusedly.

Where is the hole to another universe when he needs it?

And again, Myungsoo is either the kindest or stupidest human being, because he doesn’t ask back about what is Sunggyu talking about. Instead, he offers a friendly smile (with dimples on top).

“Oh, I haven’t introduced myself, have I? I’m Kim Myungsoo, head of the Photography Club. What’s your name?

Sunggyu feels like he won’t combust on the spot anymore, but he could be the first victim of Spontaneous Human Melting Phenomenon.

-

 

 

 

 

“This operation is supposed to be about me and Sungyeol!” Woohyun complains to Dongwoo and Ailee as the three of them look at Sunggyu and Myungsoo happily chatting with each other from another table.

“There, there, Woohyun. Why don’t you be happy your beloved Hyung finally get a chance to get laid?” Dongwoo comforts him.

“But Woohyun’s right, Oppa. We need to focus again on how to get Sungyeol to notice him,” Ailee says. At that time Sungyeol walks toward them, bringing another armful of heavy books. Without thinking, Ailee grabs a set of thick encyclopedias from the nearest bookshelf and pulls Dongwoo to stand up.

“Excuse me, you’re the library assistant? Can you help me put this back to their place? I’ve got to go, thanks!” Ailee drops the heaps of book on Sungyeol’s arm and runs away.

Having additional five kilos of burden on his hands, Sungyeol can’t help but lose the balance. Before he falls, though, Woohyun is ready to catch the falling books (and make a contact with that longlonglong fingers!) and make a memorable first impression to Sungyeol.

“Oops, that was dangerous,” he says as he straighten his posture, displaying a (hopefully) charming smile to the still surprised Sungyeol.

“Oh, you caught it,” Sungyeol says before scowling to the direction of where Ailee has gone. “Gee, what’s with that girl? Thank you for catching the books, you can leave it on the table. I’ll pick them up later.”

“Actually, why don’t I help? You look like you can do with some help,” Woohyun snatches his chance.

“Oh, you really don’t have to. I’ve got my friend...” Sungyeol’s words trail as he sees Myungsoo flirting (?) happily with Sunggyu. “...betraying me, apparently.”

Woohyun doesn’t usually spend money on Sunggyu, but today he swears he will.

“Well then, I can help you carry this. I have nothing to do anyway.”

Sungyeol looks unsure but finally agrees. “If you insist. I need to put these books on that bookshelf.”

They walk together into the different aisle from where Sungyeol worked before. This time, the books go to the upper part instead of lower part of the shelf.

“Here, I’ve got these,” Sungyeol says as he asks for the books on Woohyun’s arms.

“Oh, I can help putting them on the shelf too.”

“No offense, but I think you won’t reach them,” Sungyeol grins as Woohyun goes scarlet. “Hey, you’re not angry right? I’m just kidding. I’m used to put things on the higher place. I’m always the one in charge of changing shower curtain in our house.”

Shower curtain? Woohyun’s fantasy suddenly goes wild. What will happen if Sungyeol’s changing the shower curtain in _their_ house? After he finish, he’d probably be all playful. He’d tease Woohyun, “Honey~ guess what I’m doing?”

“Taking a shower?”

“Guess where I’m washing?”

A shake on his shoulder wakes him up. He glances in annoyance to the one shaking his fantasy, until he sees who.

“Oh, sorry! I got carried away with my thought!”

“I said thank you,” Sungyeol smiles at him, amused. “I’m done with this aisle. You can go.”

“Wait! Don’t you want me to help you with more aisles?” Sungyeol looks at him strangely.

“Do you really want to help me?”

“Oh, of course I do. I’m an athlete, you know. Soccer athlete. But I also do basketball, volleyball, baseball... anything with ball. I think helping you will be a good workout for me....”

-

 

 

 

Woohyun curses in his mind as several minutes later he is following Sungyeol back to the library after taking more books from the storage. Sungyeol has dumped a whole cardboard of books on his arms, which weight maybe about ten kilos.

“Thank you! It’s very helpful to get a help from an athlete!” Sungyeol looks back and Woohyun smiles just in time so Sungyeol won’t catch anything wrong. “Myungsoo looks fine and all, but all he does is taking photos or watching animes. He can only carry five books each trip. But do you really have nothing to do at the moment?”

“I really don’t. You don’t have to worry,” Woohyun assures the younger boy.

“I don’t usually step inside this building at all. It’s my first time here, because I’ve been punished by the Ethic Board,” Sungyeol says. “I thought the library is filled with nerds all the time. But you’re cool and kind.”

Woohyun beams at the word cool. In his ecstasy he says, “Oh, it’s my first time here too.”

Sungyeol looks surprised. “Really? Why is that? What are you doing here today?”

Woohyun curses his mouth. “Umm. I’m meeting a friend. He is...” he glances around but he can’t say that Sunggyu (who’s still chatting/flirting with Myungsoo) is his friend. Dongwoo and Ailee have gone too. So that leaves him only with... Howon.

“... currently under the table,” he manages to say.

Sungyeol looks at him, half amused and half confused. “Really?” he asks in disbelief.

“I’m telling you the truth!” Woohyun exclaims. He puts the cardboard on the floor, quickly reaches the table where Howon hides, and kicks its side.

“NAM WOOHYUN! DO YOU WANT TO DIE?” Howon’s bark comes shortly after.

 **“QUIET!!!”** Heechul screams.

Sungyeol looks unexpectedly surprised.

“You’re... you’re Nam Woohyun?” he asks.

“I am,” Woohyun says, happy that he can prove that Howon’s under the table. “Wait. Why? Do you know me?”

“I do actually. You’re quite popular among my friends when we were freshmen,” Sungyeol says.

Jackpot! So Sungyeol knows him! He’s quite popular!

“Am I? Oh well, I’m our soccer team’s top scorer after all. I also happen to be quite handsome. Or maybe it’s because you’ve heard about my genius in administering pranks?”

“Err, not exactly? You’re the one that was dumped by your boyfriend, both literally and figuratively, in the fish pond in the front yard last year, right?”

Woohyun’s head deflates rather quickly.

“Oh. That. Well, it’s not like that. Key and I both agreed to part in good terms. And he didn’t dump me, I slipped!” Woohyun defends his dignity. Well, it isn’t entirely true, but Sungyeol doesn’t have to know that. Yet.

Sungyeol’s eyes twinkle in amusement. Woohyun quickly changes the topic.

“That’s not fair! You know something embarrassing about me. Now you have to tell me one embarrassing thing about you too.”

“Something embarrassing about me?” Sungyeol’s giggle stops. He suddenly looks rather contemplative. Woohyun can’t read what that expression means.

“Ah, I don’t know if it’s embarrassing or just pathetic,” he says as he looks at Woohyun’s eyes rather seriously.

“Try me,” Woohyun swallows. Why is Sungyeol being like this all of a sudden?

“I have a crush,” Sungyeol says. “To one of the upperclassman. I’ve heard his name since I got into this college. He is quite popular here because he’s friendly and fun. My friends say we got the same kind of humor! Whenever I crack a joke my friend would tell me, ‘Sungyeol, you really need to meet this sunbae. You’d totally hit it off with him!’. I’m getting really intrigued with this senior. I think... I’m in love with the idea about him.

“And here’s the embarrassing fact. I haven’t actually met him. Not even once. I haven’t even seen his picture. I’m in love with my idea about him, and I kinda don’t want to shatter my imagination. This senior is very popular; I won’t ever be in his league. It’s better if I don’t know more about him.”

As Woohyun hears more and more about this senior, he feels his brain blackened out. He forces it to function again, though, because he needs to understand what Sungyeol is saying. So Sungyeol has a crush? To a senior? Who is that senior? Could that senior be... Woohyun?

“And well! That’s it! That’s enough embarrassing thing. If you want to hear more, you’ll need to tell me another of your embarrassing thing!” Sungyeol abruptly exclaims. His usually pale skin is now scarlet all over, from the tips of his ears to the delicious collarbone peeking just above his dark blue polo.

Dammit Sungyeol! Why does he have to be so cryptic? Is that senior Woohyun or not? There are some hints of it being Woohyun, but at the same time they’re not enough for a conclusion! What a tease!

But maybe Sungyeol is not teasing. He’s maybe just afraid.

It’s so confusing and frustrating and Woohyun wants to just confirm it and confess but he feels doubtful and afraid too. What if that senior is not Woohyun? What if Sungyeol is actually hinting that he has another crush already, so Woohyun shouldn’t bother with him?

He understands Sungyeol’s precaution. But, if they keep being wary of each other, they won’t get anywhere? What if Sungyeol’s crush is really Woohyun, but Woohyun’s just too chicken to confess? They’ll never get their happy ending.

And if Sungyeol’s crush is not Woohyun... well. At least the one that will get his heart broken will be Woohyun only.

One of them has to be brave for this. And Woohyun loves Sungyeol enough to risk his own heart.

“Alright, then. I’ll tell you one more embarrassing thing about me,” he says. “I also have a crush. A massive one, for one of my underclassman. I saw him once when I sneaked in his classmates’ MT, it was love at the first sight. He looks like a very warm, fun, and kind person. I couldn’t get closer to him, though. Partly because I get rather nervous every time I try to approach him. Partly because he has this very handsome guy hanging around him everywhere every time. I spent months figuring out whether they’re in a special relationship or not. Long time story short, I found out that they’re not in a relationship, this handsome guy and my crush,” he looks up to Sungyeol, challenging him to contradict this statement. Sungyeol doesn’t answer, so Woohyun goes on.

“So I made a plan. I heard he was going to the library today, to serve a punishment. I followed him here, that’s why I told you this is my first time stepping inside this building. But that handsome guy is following him to the library too! I had to employ the help of my best friends, one to distract the handsome guy from my crush and the other to create a situation where I can introduce myself to him. The plan works rather brilliantly. I spent a good time with my crush until he told me that he also has a crush toward an upperclassman. Then, I was left with a big question that’s threatening my sanity... is that senior me? Or not?”

There. Woohyun has laid all his cards on the table. It’s Sungyeol’s turn now. Woohyun still can’t read the meaning behind his expression. For someone who usually is so honest and open with his emotion, Sungyeol can actually puts a poker face. He can be an actor.

“Your turn,” Woohyun says to Sungyeol, gently.

“I supposed it is,” Sungyeol answers, slightly shaking.

“So I never meet, or see, this senior. My life went on like usual, until one day I broke a stupid college rule and got a punishment to volunteer in the library. Myungsoo, my best friend, promised to help but he got distracted in the middle of helping me and someone offered to replace him.

I don’t know who he is but he seems like a good guy. I enjoyed his company, until I heard his friend called his name. He is the senior I’ve been having a crush on. All of this time I’ve been imagining what kind of person he’d be and I think...” Sungyeol drags his words. “I think he’s better than my imagination.”

It happens so quick Woohyun doesn’t even realize he moves on his own accord. His hands sneak to reach for Sungyeol’s nape, craning his neck down so Woohyun can capture his lips. The moment their lips touch, Woohyun knows that the world will never be the same again and he deepens their kiss. He’s about to close his eyes when he catch the sight of Heechul, and he can’t have their kiss interrupted right now so he drops to the floor and rolls under the table, pulling Sungyeol with him.

Sungyeol complies; his hands on Woohyun’s hair as he bends down to kiss him some more. Sungyeol’s lips are soft, supple, and warm. He coaxes the younger to open his lips, slipping his tongue in to explore the hot cave of Sungyeol mouth when he does. Woohyun forgets about everything except the taste of Sungyeol on his tongue, the scent of Sungyeol on his nose, and the feel of Sungyeol on his fingertips.

He rolls Sungyeol so now he’s on top as he continue to nibble on the younger’s skin, this time on his long neck. Sungyeol half moans half giggles as he tries to roll their position again (oh, he won’t submit easily, Woohyun likes this). He hasn’t leaved a decent hickey on Sungyeol’s white skin when he feels his back hit something.

Oh shit he totally forgets about Howon under the table.

But when he looks back, it’s not Howon’s jet black spiky hair he sees. Instead it’s a mop of platinum blonde he recognizes as Lee Sungjong, this year’s prettiest freshmen in their college. His neck is covered in red, glaring, fresh hickeys. As their eyes meet, Sungjong greets nervously.

“Ah. Sunbaenim, annyeonghaseyo.”

Above the freshmen is Howon, looking severely unimpressed and annoyed.

“NAM WOOHYUN HOW MANY TIMES WILL YOU DISTURB ME!” he shouts at the same time as Woohyun exclaims. “SO YOU’VE BEEN MAKING OUT LITERALLY UNDER MY NOSE AND I HAVEN’T EVEN NOTICED!”

Before any of them have any time to reply, the table above their heads is lifted. Heechul – that sticky thin librarian – has actually managed to lift one side of the table as he look at them with murderous eyes.

-

 

 

In the end all of them are thrown out of the library – and banned for a lifetime too. That’s including Sunggyu and Myungsoo (Heechul found their porn magazine). Sunggyu and Howon keeps complaining to Woohyun all the way from the library to the front yard, but Woohyun can’t hear them because he’s too busy giving his attention to Sungyeol, who is smiling back to him with his trademark gummy smile.

It’s too bad that they can’t enter the library again. It is a memorable place for him and Sungyeol. But well, it’s not like they can’t break into it if they want. They are Nam Woohyun and Lee Sungyeol after all. It’s all worth it.

The six of them walk out of the building to the front yard. He spots Dongwoo and Ailee there, waiting for them hand in hand. When they see him and Sungyeol, they look as happy as Woohyun himself. He glances behind and looks at the other. Hoya has stopped complaining and now is putting a scarf on Sungjong, to cover his hickeys. Sunggyu is still complaining, but this time he is complaining _about_ Woohyun _to_ Myungsoo, who is patting his back soothingly.

And then he looks at Sungyeol, still smiling and beautiful and perfect. He feels Sungyeol’s hand reaching for his own, and he accepts it.

Oh yes, it’s all worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I'm working on my End of the World fic (if anybody reads that), but this one just hit me right in the head so I finished it in one sitting. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
